Richter Hubert
Richter Hubert (ジャッジ·ヒューバート, Jajji Hyūbāto) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich Soldat before and after the Thousand Year Blood War. Following the death of Yhwach and the ascension of Uryu Ishida to Emperor of the Wandenreich, Richter continues serving the hidden empire for the safety of the Quincy Race. Appearance Unlike some of his fellow Sternritters, Richter has the appearance of a normal looking person. He is a lean, tall fair skin young man in his late twenties. The color of his hair is black and spiky, and use to be very long as it extends down to the waist while tied into a ponytail before he had to cut it after becoming a Wandenreich Soldat. It now has a buzz-cut on the sides of his head while the top part remains short but spiky. The color of his eyes are a dark red-like color, maroon almost to an extent that seem to darken depending on his mood. Richter also has fair skin with it being almost completely unscarred or blemished, making him quite attractive to the opposite sex. He wears the common uniform of the Soldat. Over his white Wandenreich uniform he wears a military beret, black goggles with white lenses, a white mask that covers the rest of his face and a short collared cloak. Around his waist is a white belt with a golden buckle at the center. Attached to the left side of the belt, dangling, is his Quincy Cross. Personality Richter always portrays a calm and patient attitude no matter the situation. He takes his duty as a Sternritter seriously and does not let it get to his head. He also takes great care over watching his people and protecting them from threats. One of the few Quincy to think this, Richter does not have a high opinion of Yhwach. In fact Richter once stated to Uryu that he hated the late Quincy Emperor due to his cruelty to his own kind as well as love for war instead of the well being of the Quincy Race. It also originates from a personal grudge towards Yhwach, who had killed a close friend of Richter's during his revival. However the opposite is said for his opinion to Uryu, the new Emperor, whom he's very loyal too. Richter sees him as hope for the Empire and the Quincy Race. Richter has also demonstrated good leadership skills. Many times he is put in charge of operations whenever a Sternritter cannot do it. He can lead his fellow Soldats efficiently and rarely loses his cool in the heat of battle. Richter exhibits a good skill in raising morale, helping raise hope in his subordinates in what appears to be a losing battle, but quickly turning it into a victory. This also shows that Richter is a skilled tactician, able to see the enemy's plan and exploit it perfectly to his advantage. He also expresses the belief that the purpose of the Soldats and the Wandenreich itself is to give the Quincy race hope and protection, not for revenge against Soul Society. On a side note Richter is also Jewish and seems to take great pride in that along with being a Quincy. His pride is evident due to his Quincy Cross taking on a similar for of the Jewish star. It is also a reason why he tries to establish rights for other religions within the Quincy Empire, something that Ishida agrees with. And while he admires the ancient traditions of his people, Richter can agree that in order to survive one must adapt and change in order to do so, a begrudging fact he shares with the previous Sternritters and Yhwach. History Coming from a long line of Echt Quincy, Richter is of German descent born in America. Since he could first learn to talk and walk, Richter had been taught of being a Quincy and of his people's powers and history. Richter's views of Quincy stem from the more honorable part of their people, similar to what Soken Ishida taught his grandson Uryu Ishida. Because of that Richter disagreed with many of the Wandenreich's views. And because of that upbringing, Richter has always had a great hatred towards Yhwach despite what the rest of his race thinks. It began when Richter was only ten years old when the Father of all Quincy used his technique Auswählen nine years ago to rob all "impure" Quincy of their powers for his own and thus killing them. One of these Quincy was a close friend of Richter's. His friend's death is what solidify his hatred towards the ancient Quincy Emperor. To Richter, Yhwach wasn't the Quincy people's savior, but was more like their devil in the young Richter's eyes. His hate and disgust only increased after Richter was forcefully recruited into the Wandenreich and witness Yhwach's lack of care for his people and subordinates as well as how so many Quincy were stemming away from their traditions. From there he watched how the Quincy Emperor and his Sternritters treated their own kind, disgusting Hubert greatly. However knowing he was no match for them at his current strength, Richter kept his silence and just made sure to stay out of sight. He made a note to avoid any Sternritter if possible, especially Sternritter "E", Bambietta Basterbine, whom he heard had a fetish of calling in young Soldats for "special relief", though they were never seen again. Richter participated in the war against the Shinigami, though he personally so no point to such a war except for needless revenge. He fought in the first invasion where he and multiple other Soldats laid waste to Soul Society as the Sternritters summoned them. During the second invasion Richter bore witness to the giant meteorite summoned by Sternritter V Gremmy Thoumeaux, which confirmed his view that the Sternritters were not only cruel, but insane. Later on he and several other Soldats attempted to kill Marechiyo Ōmaeda, lieutenant of the 2nd Division, as he was carrying his down captain, Sui-Feng, and his sister. However they were all struck down by Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the 5th Divison, from her Shikai Tobiume. While the rest of his team were killed, Richter managed to survive with only moderate injuries. He managed to escape from them by hiding beneath the destroyed ground and side by side with his comrades' corpses. After Yhwach's death at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, Richter and the survivors retreated back to their base under orders of the Ishida. When the civil war in the Wandenreich, caused between Ishida's loyalists and Yhwach's loyalist, began, Richter automatically chose Ishida's side. His reasons was because Richter saw Ishida as a better man and better future for the Wandenreich and the Quincy race. Near the end of the short civil war, Richter and a handful of Sternritters managed to overpower Sternritter "H" Bazz-B, though Richter did sustain some injuries during the battle. After the war ended Ishida reorganized the Soldats to serve as a defenders of the Quincy Race and thus response teams when Quincy in the World of the Living were threaten by Hollows or other threats. Equipment Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Richter possess a Quincy Cross. His cross takes on the particular shape of a six-pointed star in honor of being a member of the Wandenreich and his Jewish heritage. Using this as a medium for absorbed Reishi and his own Reiyoku, Richter can create his Spirit Weapon to use in combat. His is normally kept attached to a short silver chain that hangs on the left side of his belt. Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A Quincy Arrow that can also be used as a blade too. In fact Richter keeps several of these with him attached to the back of his belt with two more, one hidden in each of his boots. When not using his sword, Richter resorts to using these as melee weapons. He usually uses two at a time, one in each hand, for one to be offense and the other defense. The blade acts as a chainsaw almost, allowing Richter to use the vibrations to weaken the bonds of reishi and make it easier for him to absorb them. Richter can also connect one of them with his Spirit Weapon to perform unique techniques. Despite being able to be used as an arrow, Richter primarily uses them for melee weapons, either holding them in the reverse grip or just one, since he likes wielding two at the same time. *'Anhäufer' (German for "Gatherer"): The Seele Schneider's second ability is to collect Reishi during combat by absorbing the opponent's attacks. The more Reiatsu and Reiryoku they release, the more powerful the Quincy wielding it becomes. It basically allows an opponent's Reishi to become the user's. Despite knowing this technique, Richter is only good with it on low-rank soldiers like Seated Shinigami. The reason is that attacks from those who are Lieutenant and higher are to powerful for Richter to absorb entirely. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Power: Since spiritual aware humans are weaker then Shinigami, Quincies do not boast high reiatsu all the time. However Richter has a decent amount equal to a Shinigami 4th Seat Officer. He, like many other Soldats, can easily overpower lower-class Shinigami, killing several of them at once with no difficulty. This was proven true during the first and second invasion of Soul Society, when he cut down many low-ranking enemy soldiers with ease and even Seated Officers below the 4th Seat. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Richter is can sense spiritual beings. He appears to be quite adept at sensing reiatsu and can recognize a familiar reiatsu, picking them out of a crowd easily. Richter was also able to detect high-level Shingami nearby during the war and avoiding them knowing the difference in power. Moderate Intellect: Richter has shown to have an good intelligence that is slightly above normal intelligence. He has proven this on occasions during battles that look bad for the Wandenreich by quickly changing it to the Quincy's advantage. Richter has also shown to be a keen observer quickly figuring out the secret to something or a person's motives. Moderate Strength: Richter has slightly above normal strength due to intense training under the Wandenreich's watch. He can lift a full grown person with both hands with ease and throw them several feet without effort. His strength is enough to slam a low-ranking Shinigami's head into the ground, leaving a mini crater at the impact point. Moderate Reflexes: Richter also has slightly above normal reflexes. Many times he has been able to avoid attacks that would normally be to fast for a normal person to dodge. He can also easily parried a strike with his sword without showing any signs of trouble of blocking it. Richter can take on at least five low-ranked Shinigami with ease. Expert Swordsman: Richter has proven to be highly skilled in the art of the sword. He is capable of using his Spirit Weapon to match the skills of Shinigami Seated Officer up to 3rd Seat and can hold his own against a Shinigami Lieutenant. Richter can deflect most weak attacks with his sword using just his right hand while using both hands to fight more stronger attacks. Richter seems to favor using a style that allows him to overwhelm the opponent quickly though he does it depends on the sword he is wielding. If it is his Spirit Weapon then Richter focuses on using strong strikes to overpower the enemy in terms of strength. If using blades the size of the Seele Scheinder, Richter will use two blades at once with light but fast strikes in order to find an opening quicker. Enhanced Endurance: Richter has proven to be a resilient combatant. He can endure things such as having his stab wounds from Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1 through the ribs and not even be bother by it during the Civil War. Enhanced Speed: Due to not having master Hirenkyaku yet, Richter has worked to increase his physical speed to something close to the advance technique. While not on par with a Sternritter's Hirenkyaku, an Espada's Sonido or a Shinigami Lieutenant and Captain's Shunpo, Richter's speed is still capable of overwhelming low-rank enemy forces with ease. He can easily outmaneuvered low-ranking Shinigami with less difficulty and can kill them before they can react. Enhanced Durability: Richter is also a very durable person. He was able to survive a direct hit from a lieutenant level Shikai such as Tobiume and survive with minor injuries even when his comrades were killed by the technique. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While more focus on using his sword, Richter does possess moderate skills of unarmed combat. He proved this fact in his fights against Yhwach's loyalists during the Quincy Civil War. He seems to focus more on disarming the opponent and then incapacitate them soon after through various and well aimed strikes. Quincy Powers Reishi Manipulation and Absorption: Like all Quincy, Richter can absorb the spirit particles in the air and use them for weapons or techniques. Despite it being easier in more highly concentrated places such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, Richter has shown little trouble in gathering enough Reishi particles in the World of the Living. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood"; Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Richter can use the advanced Quincy technique called Blut. With it he can send reishi through his blood stream to increase his physical offensive and defensive properties. However the networks for both are separated and thus cannot be used at the same time. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"; Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise") The defensive form of Blut, Richter has shown to be using this to take on powerful attacks that would normally kill a person or grievously injure them. He has also demonstrated using it to fix injuries such as a broken arm or leg. His Blut Vene allows Richter to survive severe brutal assaults or large projectiles to a degree though he does get minor injuries. The extension of his Blut Vene is enough to deflect attacks from low-ranked soldiers with ease and he has shown to use Blut Vene in order to resist most damage from a Lieutenant-Level Shikai and close a wound from a Sternritter's attacks, though the latter had misfired during the attack and was not a direct hit. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise")The offensive form of Blut, Richter gains a tremendous boost of physical power when using this. An example is that his sword swings are far stronger then they normally are, cutting through strong material or durable opponents. He has also shown deflecting large objects with minor difficulties. Using this technique, Richter can take on at least two seated officers at once. *'Gintō Practitioner': Though he rarely uses this form of art, Richter has shown to be proficient with the "spells" though he prefers using his swordsmanship and arrows instead. Schatten (自己韜晦 (シャドー), Shaten; German for "Shadow"; Japanese for "Concealing One's Position"): An ability gifted to all Sternritters by Emperor Ishida, it is a mode of transportation for the Quincy. By manipulating reishi particles, the Quincy can control their own shadows to act as a portal for transportation. The shadows rise into the air and take on the form of a Quincy Cross. The portals are capable of transporting large groups of people or storing them in the person's shadow for an uncertain amount of time. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross as a medium, Richter can use reishi particles and his own reiyoku to create a weapon of his choosing. His favorite weapons manifests in the form of a claymore with a small-round shaped guard with a blue gem in the middle, a pair of small curved protrusions and a two-handed handle with black and white stripes. This sword is very strong especially combined with Richter's schrift. *'Heilig Pfeil' [神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Richter has shown that he can fire numerous arrows from his sword by swinging it and releasing the gathered reishi. He is also one of the few known Quincy who can fire a Heilige Pfeil without the use of a Spirit Weapon, merely firing one from the palm of his hands. *'Heilig Lanze' (神聖滅槍 (ホーリーランス), Hōrīransu; German for "Holy Lance", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Lance"): a variation of the Heilig Pfeil, Richter raises his claymore, pointing it at the chosen direction. He then begins to gather up reishi particles and forming a sphere at the tip of the sword, similar to a cero. Once he is done he fires a longer version of the usual Heilig Pfeil that can move at great speed and cause serious damage upon impact, releasing a large explosion. *'Heilig Lade' (神聖三日月 (聖なる読み込んで), Seinaru Yomikonde; German for "Holy Charge", Japanese for "Sacred Crescent Moon"): Richter charges up reishi around his blade. He then swings it and releases a large crescent slash of concentrated reishi. This attack can do significant damage to the surrounding area and severely damage an opponent. Ishida compares it to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. *'Heilig Kugel' (神聖球体 (ホーリーボール), Hōrībōru; German for "Holy Bullet", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Bullet"): A recently developed technique that Richter and a few others can use. By simply pointing their index finger outwards, Richter begins to gather reishi around it the tip before firing it in the shape of a bullet. The bullet's size can be altered though more time it takes to make it bigger. The variance is that the bigger the bullet the more power it has while the smaller the bullet the faster it is. It also takes less time to prepare one then it would with a Heilig Pfeil. *'Erhöhen' (German for "Increase"): By attaching the Seele Schneider to his weapon's blade, Richter's sword goes under a minor transformation. A blue light begins to appear around the edges of the blade, increasing it's length too. This is the Seele Schneider's own vibrating blade merging with the Spirit Weapon. This provide Richter with various uses such as the sword's reach increasing by a few inches as well as giving Richter the opportunity to weaken the bonds of Reishi and letting him absorb them for techniques. Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Male Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)